


day 3

by crowleys_moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Hunter Claire, Angel Hunters, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleys_moose/pseuds/crowleys_moose
Summary: day 3- AU, angel hunter!Claire and Castiel





	day 3

Claire grew up in an extremely religious family- she never truly believed in her family's teachings, but she did believe in God and his angels. She even prayed to them each and every night before she went to bed. It was something that she has always known and would've continued on knowing for the rest of her life.

What her family never taught her though was that angels were absolute assholes- she had to learn that lesson the hard way. 

Her father learned that same lesson, too. He learned it through the angel that called himself Castiel. She grits her teeth at the mention of his name; all she wanted was to see him burn. That monster not only took away her father, he also took away the rest of her family. He took away everything she ever knew.  
For three years, she hasn't come to her childhood home- it just brought back too many dark memories and repressed emotions. Claire leaned against one of the old oak trees behind her house- maybe today wasn't the best day to come. Especially on the three year anniversary of that night. She had to do this, she needed some form of closure. And from what she has heard, one of those monsters was staying in her home. 

Really, this is the perfect day to do this- it was either today or never at all. 

Claire put her hood up, and crouched down, walking towards the back door. Even after years of practice, it left her with an adrenaline rush. She flicked the angel blade out of her jacket pocket and peeped through the window. A blonde woman and two small children were in the kitchen, baking some sort of dessert.  
Fuck, she thought to herself I'm not gonna kill the bastard when his kids and wife are at home.  
The woman turned around, and Claire ducked even lower, making sure that she couldn't be seen. Her stomach was round and very ripe- she looked to be 9 months pregnant. Claire ran back into the forest, sliding back into her hiding spot. She leaned her head back against the tree and closed her eyes. "I'm not gonna have that kid be a bastard...I don't want them to go through what I went through," she said to herself, and her fingers through her hair. The last individual she wanted to be like was Castiel.

*~*~*~*~*

"I should've fucking done it...I shouldn't have shown him any sort of mercy," Claire said to herself, staring up at the ceiling of her hotel room. She sighed, and rubbed her forehead, her fingers scratching her scalp. It was too late in the night to go back- one of the kids could wake up, and they would've called the police.

Why does she want to show that thing any sort of mercy? It's not like he showed her dad or her family any mercy. She turned over on the bed, burrowing her face in the pillow. Claire fell hard into slumber, visions of dead angels burned in her mind. Despite the bodies that were piled on, she knows that there will be more. It will give her more time to practice before she faces the real thing- and she will finally watch the bastard that killed her father burn before her.


End file.
